


Carrying On

by blossomdreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Dark!Makoto, Free!kink meme, Gen, I'm Sorry, Obsession, rin gets hurt, yandere!makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the kink meme for yandere!Makoto</p>
<p>Makoto doesn't like the way Rin is always around Haru, but it's fine. As long as Haru is alright then everything is fine. Makoto will make sure that everything will be fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrying On

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a prompt at the kink meme: http://iwatobiswimclub.dreamwidth.org/1476.html?thread=1380292#cmt1380292
> 
>  
> 
> _Please give me Yandere!Makoto having a build up emotions of jealousy towards Rin for his secret meetings with Haru and finally killing/harming Rin after he hurts Haru in Episode 7. That look he gave Haru when he found out him and Rin met the day they shopped had the eeriest forced smile..._
> 
>  
> 
> I love Makoto and writing him as Yandere was more fun than I thought. Well enjoy!

Makoto knew the moment they saw Rin again it would be a problem. He could tell by the way that Haru tensed next to him. Their comfortable routine wouldn’t be the same. Makoto didn’t voice his worries. Haru seemed happy that Rin returned even if Rin’s attitude wasn’t the same anymore. The new attitude worried Makoto, but he didn’t mention it. Haru would tell him he worried too much again, which he did, he couldn’t deny that.

So, he pushed his worries aside, put on his smile, and carried on with his day.

As long as Rin didn’t mess with Haru he was fine.

*~*~*

Makoto’s anger disappeared in a few weeks. He didn’t have much time to think about Rin between Nagisa’s return and the creation of the swim club. Makoto spent his time between being a captain and his normal routine with Haru. With the new swim club they could swim together again with their new teammate Rei. Makoto could swim with Haru again, that was always good.

Their shopping trip turned a bit crazy, but Makoto didn’t mind. The day went well, until Haru told him that Rin talked to him outside. Makoto almost lost his smile, but he recovered it in time. He didn’t like that Rin met with Haru behind his back. Well, they weren’t that far, it didn’t matter. Rin met with his Haru without his knowledge.

His smile almost broke again after he learned the time Rin met with Haru secretly to race. They didn’t tell him or Nagisa, but that didn’t upset him. What upset him was that meeting stopped Haru from swimming. It angered him to know that Rin had that type of control over Haru and the thing he loved.

He wanted to let Haru know, but he stopped at the look in his eyes. The small voice in the back of his head pushed for him not to hide behind his smile, but it took only one look in Haru’s eyes to push that voice away. He put on his smile and continued shopping. As long as Haru was alright, that’s all he wanted.

The voice returned that night as Makoto tossed and turned in bed.

How dare Rin meet with his Haru?

How dare he take away something Haru loved?

How could he look at Haru, knowing all the pain he caused?

Makoto hadn’t felt such a strong sense of anger before. Sure, he’s heard that little voice in the back of his head before, but he always pushed it away. Sometimes, the voice disappeared after awhile. He didn’t want to burden anyone with such silly feelings.

However, it was different with Haru. Makoto didn’t allow anyone to mess with Haru. Most people got the point after the first warning. A careful threat hidden behind a pleasant smile, a warning note in his notebook during a group project, or a simple accident that didn’t mortally wound someone, but got the point across. Haru didn’t care if people talked about him, but he didn’t have to worry because Makoto was there.

Makoto was strong enough to protect him. That way Haru could swim as much as he liked while Makoto could watch him without any trouble; a nice situation that worked for everyone. Until, Rin came back into their lives and disturbed that calm like an unexpected storm on the sea. Makoto wouldn’t have paid any attention to it, except the way it affected Haru.

Because of Rin, Haru quit swimming competitively.

Haru felt bad that he hurt his friend’s feelings.

Haru was hurt and Makoto couldn’t do anything about it except put on his smile.

Makoto made sure the smile stayed on his face whenever Kou mentioned Rin. He didn’t want to worry Rei or Nagisa. Nagisa could be very perceptive when he put his mind to it. Rei tried to figure it out, but he was too new to their group to catch on. Makoto didn’t slip up during practice even when Rei tried to get too close. Whenever he tried, Makoto mentioned his time. That always kept him distracted during practice.

Besides, Haru looked happy again. The training camp helped Makoto realize that Haru still cared about him, worried about him. It was enough to make any anger Makoto had towards Rin slowly disappear.

The camp gave him enough courage to reveal some of his true feelings to Haru. Haru didn’t run away or try to avoid him which gave Makoto more courage to reveal more and more. Haru returned his feelings in his own way and Makoto couldn’t be happier. He knew Rin was around, but Haru’s attention was on him once again. He wished a near drowning experience wasn’t the catalyst for it, but he wasn’t picky.

However, that night his perfectly formed mantra started to crack when he thought about Rin. Makoto pushed the thoughts out of his mind and tried to get to sleep.

As long as Rin didn’t hurt Haru, everything would be fine.

*~*~*

Then one day it wasn’t fine.

On the day of the tournament, Makoto brimmed with energy. It didn’t rival Nagisa’s, but he didn’t know anyone that could rival that energy. Makoto couldn’t believe they were swimming together at a tournament again. He could swim with Haru at a tournament again. The thought calmed him down whenever he looked over at Rin. Rin was once his friend too, but that changed the minute he hurt Haru.

Makoto tried to focus on the race, but the anger that developed since their reunion started to grow. None of his coping techniques stopped it from twisting and turning inside him. He tried his foolproof technique of watching Haru swim, but that stopped working when the race took an unexpected turn. Haru fell behind, his form wasn’t the same Makoto grew used to. He was going to lose to Rin. Makoto bit the inside of his cheek as he convinced himself that it would work out because they were in the tournament to enjoy each other, not to really compete.

The feelings he tried so hard to contain broke free when Haru’s shoulders slumped and he dragged himself out the pool.

Makoto didn’t know what Rin said, but it was enough to truly hurt Haru. Makoto wouldn’t be able to fix it with a comforting smile. He felt his body move on his own as he got up from the stands. He remembered telling Nagisa, Rei, and Kou to leave Haru alone for awhile, but his voice sounded far away.

Makoto didn’t know when he became sloppy with the amount of times Rin slipped between his fingers. He was going to make sure that didn’t happen again.

Makoto confronted Rin in the hallway with Nagisa and Rei. His head whirled with the feelings that waged a war in his body. His heart told him to leave it alone while his head worked out ways for him to take care of the problem. Makoto always listened to his heart, but the image of Haru depressed in water, his most favorite thing, drowned the rational voice out. He made a show of following Nagisa and Rei back to the stands before he slipped away and walked over to the Samezuka’s changing rooms.

Makoto’s body moved on his own as he walked over to Rin. Rin opened his mouth to say something, but Makoto’s fist quieted it. He grabbed him by his shirt and took him to the showers. He didn’t know when he allowed himself to be so sloppy with the amount of time Rin slipped between his fingers, but he was going to make sure that didn’t happen again.

He worked out his frustrations with each punch and kick to Rin’s body.

If it wasn’t for Rin, Haru wouldn’t be in a rut.

If it wasn’t for Rin, Haru could love to swim again.

If it wasn’t for Rin Makoto could have Haru all to himself again.

Makoto stopped when the rage finally left his body. He looked at Rin, his nose bloody, his eye swollen, blood forming on his forehead and sliding down his face. He heard a few cracks when he kicked him, so Rin wouldn’t be swimming for awhile. Makoto didn’t do anything that wouldn’t clear up in a few days. He may be mad, but he wouldn’t kill Rin. Haru could still physically swim, after all.

He grabbed Rin by his shirt and leaned close to his ear. “I don’t know what you told him. I’m not going to ask you, but if you ever hurt my Haru like that again this will be worse. Do you understand?”

Rin nodded a trail of blood rolled down his chin as Makoto shook him.

“Answer me!”

“Yes! Yes! I won’t!” Rin choked out as more blood spurted out his mouth. Makoto wiped off some of the blood that landed on his face. He threw Rin back in the shower and straightened up.

“Good. I’m sorry things had to come to this, but you hurt him once too many times. Haru was doing well then you messed it up, but you won’t do it again right?”  
Rin nodded, but quickly responded when Makoto narrowed his eyes.

“Good. What are you going to tell your team?”

“F-Freak accident…”

Makoto’s patent smile returned to his face. “I knew you would understand.” He walked away from the showers, feeling calmer than he had in weeks. There was a chance he would feel bad in the morning, if Haru noticed Rin’s bruises. He would have to distract Nagisa and Rei from the red specks on his gym shoes. Kou wouldn’t be hard to distract. One mention of Rin’s silence towards her since his return kept her quiet for the day. Makoto had more things to plan out, however it would have to wait. He had a race to swim.

Makoto washed his hands in a nearby sink. He picked up his jacket and looked over his shoulder at Rin.

“Oh, Rin, good luck with the rest of the tournament.” He turned around and walked out the showers as Rin’s quiet sobs echoed behind him.

Makoto put his jacket back on and walked over to the Iwatobi dressing room with his patent smile.

Rin would stop messing with Haru and everything would be fine.

Makoto would make sure of it.


End file.
